The Air of Remnant
by CTFenix
Summary: Some time has passed since the war against Salem with new enemies of the Kingdoms a team of four, a Policemen's daughter, a traders son, a warrior who lived outside the kingdom, and a girl who carries the weight of tradition, embark on a journey. They travel to the frozen wastes of Atlas, competing in the Vytal tournament and discovering a plot aimed at undermining the icy kingdom.
1. Prologue 1:The Break of Dawn

This is my first published story, I hope you all enjoy it and please leave reviews so that I can improve my writing. RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

* * *

Prologue 1: The Break of Dawn

Clouds float along on a gentle breeze, wistfully gliding across the brightening sky. The underbellies are lit by a gold and orange glow as the sun rises to take its place for the day. A yawn could be heard over the rustling of the breeze, a series of popping sounds soon followed as joints released. The sun continues to rise, its rays illuminating a mess of coppery hair, sun rays flow past a pair of clear blue eyes and down the long frame of a boy who was busy stretching out his stiff joints. His name is Aurora.

Finished stretching and blinking at the sun that had woken him up, Aurora yawns again and turns to look behind him, taking note that his blanket had fallen out of his sleeping hammock. Past the hammock across a well mowed lawn is sturdy wooden building with a large porch and a sign that read "The Trading Post". Shambling up to the building, heading past the porch to a side door where the tantalizing smell of bacon wafts out. Aurora ducks his head and shifts, angling to fit his tall powerful frame through the doorway. Inside he found his mother cooking, humming to herself as she deftly flipped succulent strips of meat from the frying pan.

It always amazed Aurora how his mother could be so happy in the morning when she was always up before the , Aurora, could never seem to rouse himself until the edges of dawn had softly creept over the jagged mountainous horizon.

"Mornin", He mumbled making his way through the kitchen, snatching a piece of bacon on the way past the stove.

"Good morning dear", His mother replies, lightly smacking his hand with the spatula when Aurora reached for another tantalizing slice. "What are your plans for the day?", she asks, switching her gaze from the frying meat to him.

Aurora seats himself at the table rubbing his smarting appendage as he replies, "I was gonna help tend the shop. Wulfen might stop by and I want to give him the letter he received."

"It will be nice to let you tend shop today while I finish preparing the rest of your clothes for school", his mother states, turning from the stove to hand Aurora a plate piled high with bacon, some sourdough toast, and a wedge of yellow cheese.

"I can pack well enough on my own Mom", Aurora grumbles, shoveling food into his mouth

"I know but I just want to help prepare you for the next stage in your life. You'll be going to Beacon tomorrow and I want to ensure that you are ready" Aurora's mother finishes her little speech with her hands planted firmly on her hips, her diminutive frame exuding authority. Knowing the argument was a lost cause Aurora just diverts his full attention on finishing his food.

After cleaning his dishes Aurora heads back to the front of the house and unlocks the door that connected to the porch. The entire front room of The Trading Post is lined with shelves loaded with a random assortment of tools, food, clothes, and supplies that any outlying community might need. Aurora haphazardly dusts a couple of things of as he heads to the counter and sits behind it. Most of the remaining morning is boring with only one old grandmother coming in to pick up some candles for a cake she was baking for her grandson's birthday. Just before noon Aurora, who dozed off behind the counter, hears the front door open.

Two men in dark leather dusters stepped into the store. One of them has the stock of what could be a rifle or shotgun over on shoulder and the other is idly flipping a bowie knife, which Aurora notices is one of several attached to the mans belt. Aurora wrinkles his nose as he caught the smell of the two men as it wafts in from the doorway. Apart from the leather dusters the men had scraggly unshaven faces with more dirt on them then on the bottom of Auroras' boots.

"What can I do for you?", Aurora asks as the men approached.

"I'd like some cigs if you got any." Bowie knife states peering around the supply filled room. Aurora simply nods and calmly reaches behind him, setting a pack of cigarettes on the counter in front of Bowie knife.

"Five lien", He states looking at the man in front of him.

"What! That's Robbery!", Bowie rages, his knife hand stilling as his eyes glare at Aurora.

"Some Grimm have been attacking recent shipments so the prices are up until the route gets cleared out." Aurora states flatly looking Bowie in the eye.

Just at the moment, Aurora's mother hustles through the door leading to the kitchen, "Aurora, really you must stop ripping the sleeves of all your shirts. You don't…" his mother trailing off as she notices the ragtag customers. "Hello." she says giving the men a bright smile.

Bowie pushes himself off the counter. "Well I'll pay five lien if I get to take the woman for a little spin." He leers glancing over her body.

"Leave her alone." Aurora growls softly, reaching under the counter and lifting clear a great battle axe, the weapon had a red wrapped handle and a head as wide as a mans chest.

"Ohh I'm scared now the kids got a toy, get em". Bowie taunts, shooting the last part to the so far silent man loitering behind him. The man reaches over his shoulder for the stock of his weapon but Aurora is faster. He reaches out, arm sliding past Bowie's shoulder, grabbing the man by his collar and slamming his face down onto the wooden counter, before his hand touches the stock of his weapon. Aurora turns slightly, blocking a slash from Bowie's knife with the haft of his axe. Aurora grunts, shoving back and spinning his axe so that the blade whistles down towards Bowie's head. Bowie dodges flipping another knife neatly out of his belt as he comes back in for a second attack. Aurora leans to the side, one knife brushing past his ear. Auroras' other hand whips up and grabs Bowie's wrist, stopping his knife mid stab. Before Bowie can recover Aurora slams the pommel of his axe down on the crown of Bowies head. Bowie reels back stunned and Aurora winds up sending a two-handed blow of his axe into the man's sternum. Like a puppet with its strings cut loose Bowie flew back hitting the door frame and sliding down it, to lay slumped on the floor.

A shot rings out splintering the wood wall beside Aurora's head. Aurora ducks cursing this whole situation. The first gunman was recovered, chambering another round into his shotgun, with blood running down his face from his broken nose. Aurora shits his hand on the haft of his axe, pressing a button set into the haft. Red dust in the center of the axe head ignites coating the blade in incandescent flames. Aurora rolls over the counter and bringing the flaming axe down in a powerful overhead chop at the reloading, bloody gunman. The gunman moves to block the attack with his gun barrel but the axe shears through the barrel leaving two smoking halves behind. A second later the gunman smashes into the wall and slides down, to rest next to his partner.

Aurora straightens up, rolling his shoulders to release some excess tension, looking over at his mother who has a hand over her mouth.

" Are you alright mom?" he calls shouldering his large weapon.

"Just fine" she replies back, a hint of satisfaction in her tone, "now take out the trash please? I made your favorite apple pie for lunch."


	2. Prologue 2:A Night of Squawks and Squaws

Prologue 2: A Night of Squawks and Squaws

The shattered moon was high in the sky casting its pale illumination over the dark world. Silver strands cascaded over dark pavement streets, outlining the cuts and slashes that separated on concrete monument from another. Buildings rose from the dirt and refuse that surrounded them reaching for the sky that would never be in their reach. A slight wind traveled along the streets whipping bits of trash and dirt in a frenzy of spins before settling back down to the earth. The wind continued down the streets ruffling the black coat of the lone figure walking along this seemingly deserted stretch of city.

The figure tilted their head up to look into sky, breathing deep of the fresh night air. The light caressed curly black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that reached the collar of the trench coat the girl wore. Her grey eyes roved the streets looking for something as she quickly stepped of the main thoroughfare into one alleys. She looked around once more then hurried down the alley stopping in the middle under a fire escape. She jumped reaching for the end of the ladder to pull it down but she was off by quite a bit. She tried once more before looking around the alley for something to give her boost. She found a discarded dust container and pulled it over under the fire escape.

Rook clambered onto the crate grumbling about stupid engineers design things without taking into account the height of normal people. She succeeded on engaging the escape's ladder and proceeded to climb up the side of the building. She the reached the top and looked out over the top of an empty warehouse. A couple of skylights dotted the roof and behind it all the shattered moon shed its light over the city of Vale. Rook grinned taking in the beauty of the view, well as beautiful as the warehouse sector by the docks ever got.

As Rook was enjoying her moment of peace she heard the wail of sirens in the distance and could just make out the red and blue lights of a police cruiser.

' _Well, looks like the fun is about to begin',_ she thought to herself. Jumping off the edge of the building and strolling to the nearest skylight, humming a jaunty tune all the while. She peered down through the light and saw only darkness below.

"Nope," She mumbled to herself as she walked over to the next one. It took her several tries but she finally found the skylight that showed her what she was looking for. Down on the floor off the warehouse illuminated by a couple of lights along the walls were six gang members moving some crates of some stolen something or other, Rook didn't really care what it was. The gang members stopped what they were doing and seemed to listen to the noise of the sirens. Rook looked up at the street when she noticed that the lights were much closer than before. As she was watching a police cruiser rounded the corner of the street barreling towards the warehouse.

Rook looked down and noticed that the gang members had dropped everything and were preparing to flee their operation.

"Oh no you don't," Rook muttered as she reached for her waist. She gripped the familiar stocks and drew out a pair of silver revolvers. Rook started running and jumped out into the middle of the skylight. The glass cracked then shattered when her loafers impacted the glass sending the shards down in a halo around her. Her coat billowed out around her looking for all the world like a pair of great black wings. Rook let out a whoop as she flew through the air, the gang members looked up shocked to see the small girl with her coat flapping crazily in the air above them. The shock for one member stopped when Rook land on him bringing him to the floor and softening her landing in one go.

' _Nailed it~'_ Rook thought ' _Cool entrance check.'_

Rook brought her pistols up and fired both at a thug right in front of her. Dust rounds crackling with electricity shot from the nozzles of her guns bringing the man down in a shower of sparks. Rook twisted and fired a shot at the thug to her left. The round pinged of the wall signalling that she missed. The sound a a rifle cocking caught her attention as she look to her right and saw one of the gang members had the weapons pointed to her. She dove forward rolling once as a round cracked into the floor behind her. Rooks coat fluttered and a blackbird with grey eyes flew out from under it straight into the face the rifle toting guard. He cursed and swatted at it trying to get it away from his face. The second try his strike connected and the bird dissolved into black and grey smoke.

Another shot rang out and the guard toppled back electricity sparking around him as Rook lowered the weapon she shot him with and looked for the thug she missed earlier. He was running towards an exit as Rook raised her right arm and fired dropping the thug with a shot in the back.

' _Three down, halfway there'_ Rook sensed something behind and once more dove across the floor. One of the other gang members was lifting the blade of a fireman's axe from where she had just been. Rook fired one shot grazing his hand causing him to curse and wrench the hand back. Her next shot caught him in the chest causing him to topple over the axe clattering onto the floor. The sound of running feet to her left caused her to jump up as one of the last gang members sailed under having missed his attempt to tackle her. She brought her feet down hard onto his back causing his entire body to slam down into the floor. She turned right and saw the last thug bring up a crow for and overhead swing. Rook brought her two barrels together and stopped the blow with a cross block.

The clang of steel meeting iron rang throughout the warehouse. The man strained against Rooks blocking slowly pushing forward. A piece of hair that had escaped its constraint shifted slightly as if in the wind. Another black bird formed from the shadow the hair cast over her face flying straight into the man's face. While he was distracted Rook pushed the crowbar back then aimed down and shot the man in the leg. He screamed as the shock from the dust enhanced round raced over his limb. Rook the fired two more rounds into his chest making sure he wouldn't get up again anytime soon.

A couple seconds after the last thug dropped police swarmed into the warehouse, no doubt attracted by the commotion. Rook grinned has she waved at them still holding her pistols. The police just stared at her for second before sighing and lowering their weapons. One reached up to his radio and said,

"You're gonna want to help with clean up Sarge." before dropping his hand again.

"Rook, you are so gonna be in trouble after this" He called across the floor of the warehouse. As the rest of the officers moved to apprehend and give aid to the groaning gang members.

"Don't be like that Red", Rook shot back "I was just doing my civic duty."

"Civic Duty!" The officer called Red spluttered, "You just broke in here and interrupted one of our sting operations again!"

"But you guys are always so slow" Rook chuckled.

"Slow, why you…" Red began,

"ROOK!"

In the doorway stood a Sergeant with curly black hair streaked grey and grey eyes. To anyone observant the teenage girl in the middle of the room shared striking resemblance to him, too striking.

"Hi Dad." Rook called back bouncing up and down with excitement, ignoring the sounds of protest from the man she had been standing on this entire time. Rook then jumped off the man running over and stopping in from of her father beaming up at him. The man looked at her for several seconds before running a hand down his face and sighing.

"Rook, what am I gonna do with you?" he said in voice that was as weary as one could get.

"She wouldn't be this much of a problem if you took a firmer hand in directing her." Red grumbled.

"Me! the rest of you are the ones who spoiled her whenever she is at HQ!" Sergeant Black growled.

"Yeah, well she still is the pride and joy of every officer at the station." Red couldn't help but grinning at his old friend, "And it's not that surprising considering she practically grew up with every Police officer in Vale as her uncle."

"True" Rook's father acknowledged "Still I wonder if those folks at Beacon will be able to handle her." He observed as he watched his daughter flitting about the scene helping the rest of the officers put the gang into custody.

"I wonder indeed." Red agreed also looking at the destruction the girl had caused.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

The airship glided through the sky. It was filled with the eager, the hopeful, the nervous, and the bored. All were students who had been accepted into Beacon and were about to start on their path to becoming the next defenders and protectors of humanity. All of the new students were chatting animatedly while listening to the newscast. The current reporter was rambling about the some new clothes line that had opened up in the downtown district of Vale.

Rook wasn't listening to the woman as she was too busy admiring the view of the city from the windows of the ship. She was grinning from ear to ear as she pressed up against the window. She had seen the city from the tops of most of the buildings before but this was different, something new. She always did like finding things that she could classify as her new favorite view.

"Careful," a baritone voice said behind her, "If you get any closer you're gonna fall into the sun."

"The Sun? How is that possible?" She said as she turned to see who had spoken to her. It was tall boy that stood well over the heads of the surrounding students. He had bright copper hair with sky blue eyes and a grin that reminded her of the secretary from HQ.

"I don't know, it just sounded better then your gonna fall out" the boy shrugged with a chuckle. Rook took note of the his appearance he was wearing a rust colored cuirass with matching bracers and greaves with tan pants tucked into sensible boots. Over his shoulder a red wrapped haft stuck into the air further adding to the height of the boy. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of an orange semicircle with six rays radiating out of it.

"Though, on second thought," the copper haired boy began with a smirk, "that coat of yours might by big enough to be wings."

"Hey! My coat is the best and your just jealous." Rook, huffed her indignance giving way to a taunting tone.

"Fine I admit it, I want a trench coat so big i could make a tent with it." He said in a supplicating tone hands raised over his head. He then stuck one hand out while the other was still in the air. "I'm Aurora by the way."

Rook regarded the hand wondering if she should accept his accept his peace offering or continue the banter. She decided on both, "Rook" she grabbed his hand her grip a little strong since the guys at the police station drilled having a firm handshake into her. "And a trench coat in your size would be a tent big guy."

Before Aurora could respond the boring news feed was cut off and a stern faced woman with blonde hair that was streaked with silver and green bespectacled eyes appeared on all of the feeds on the ship.

"Hello students, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are about to embark on your first steps in your paths to becoming the light that protects our world. Please gather in the auditorium for the address from the Headmaster at three o'clock. Welcome to Beacon." With that the screen went dark and the view behind the windows cleared to show the academy. Beacon was an impressive Gothic style building with a huge courtyard leading up to a graceful but massive clock tower. The tower seemed to be newer then the rest of the building, the hands on the face of the time piece were still shining and showed no signs of corrosion.

Rook and Aurora both pressed up to the windows, Aurora felt someone press up one his right side of him and he glanced over. Next to him was a grey haired boy dressed in strange leather clothes that seemed to have more flowing material then strictly necessary around his shoulders and waist. Aurora turned back to the view as the airship he was riding made its way to the landing pads on Beacon's cliff side. He was definitely glad to have left his home and be able to view and experience something so amazing. Judging by the entranced boy on his right and the practically vibrating girl on his left he was not alone in that feeling.

* * *

Rook raced out of the airship getting her first good look at Beacon Academy. She marveled over the building, while some of the skyscrapers in Vale were just as large or larger than the academy building non had the presence. Her grey eyes then swept over the campus observing the fountains, pathways, and manicured lawn. The grin she had been wearing this morning since breakfast increased further as a thought ran through her mind.

 _This is going to be fucking sweet._

Bodies brushed past Rook as the rest of the first years disembarked from the airship. Swords, spears, and guns all glinted in the light of the sun, proudly worn to showcase their owners ingenuity and skill to the world. Armour glinted and clothing rustled as the vibrant and varied crowd spread out admiring the campus that would be home of these students for the next four years. Rook observed a group of students dressed in full armour each carrying an impressive weapon before a wave of concern filled her. Compared to them she felt woefully inadequate and unprepared in her large trench coat and unassuming slacks. Even her weapons seemed lacking compared the caliber and power in the look of some of the ones she saw around her.

 _No, I have to focus I can do this, just cause some of these doesn't I don't belong. I mean I was accepted here too right?_

With her inner thoughts not exactly giving her the best encouragement, Rook did not notice when Aurora stepped up to her shoulder.

"I still can't believe this is happening, I mean I know I was accepted to Beacon but being here and seeing all this, just makes it all the more real, ya'know?" Aurora commented his eyes roving his surroundings, observing many of the same things and people that Rook had noticed. Rook glanced over at the taller boy realizing that he had expressed part of what she was currently feeling she nodded, "Yeah I get it."

"Well why don't we go find out what's inside. We still got time till the orientation meeting or whatever it is." Aurora said stepping forward. Rook looked after him realizing that while she was nervous having at least one friendly face she could talk to around was definitely comforting.

"Yeah" she chirped following Aurora towards the building. Several other students were already at the doors and a purple haired girl disappeared into the halls of Beacon. Before the entrance to the academy was a great statue. It depicted a man dressed in a suit one hand holding a cane the other a mug. An inscription was fixed on the base of the statue. " _In loving memory of all who fought and at the Battle of Beacon, may their souls shine on brave men and women who follow in their footsteps."_ Below were listed all of the names of those who had fallen defending Vale during the Fall of Beacon. Rook stopped and bowed her head acknowledging the deeds of the fallen. After this, Aurora and Rook explored the mess hall, grounds, and several first floor classrooms before the time to meet in the auditorium approached. Luckily for them finding the auditorium was not nearly as hard as they thought it would be. They slipped in past a blonde boy and a brunette who were chatting animatedly. Rook surveyed the other students and noticed another girl near the front of the auditorium who was doing the same. The others girls eyes meet Rooks' the gold piercing and calculating before the girls attention shifted to something else in the room. Rook blinked, she had never seen eyes that vibrant of a gold before, and she had meet some strange people at the downtown Police station.

"Ahem, may I have your attention please." The room slowly quieted down and everyone turned toward the stage where the voice originated from. Glynda Goodwitch stood on the platform and next to her was a lean blonde haired man who was dressed casually in a hoodie and jeans. His bright blue eyes surveyed the crowed, and he exuded an aura of kindness. Once she had every ones attention she began,

"Welcome students to my academy. I am Headmistress Goodwitch" her green eyes scanned the crowd over the top of her spectacles. "As you all know, Beacon is a place that will shape you into hunters and huntresses. We have all the information ready to make you into whatever you wish to become. This is not a task that one can accomplish alone and with no motivation. Our faculty will do its best to assist you throughout your four years here but it is up to you to apply the knowledge that we give you. I look forward to seeing how each of you will grow in the coming years. To start get a good night's rest, you all have a tough day ahead of you tomorrow. You will all sleep in the ballroom tonight. Breakfast will be served from six to eight and all first years should meet at Beacon cliff at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. That is all." Glynda departed the stage the blonde man hesitating as he gave an awkward wave to the students then following. Rook felt Aurora shift beside and she turned to look at him. He was raising one brow at her that clearly stated he was confused.

"So there gonna make us sleep on the floor, then give us our initiation? These bastards must enjoy tormenting students." His voice was flat, obviously not looking forward to his evening.

"Oh come on, think of it as a giant sleepover, with tons of people you don't know, who are all trained in extremely deadly weapons, and mercilessly kill Grimm. This will be great!" Rook laughed.

"Right" Aurora drew out the vowel, shaking his head as he started towards the mess hall. This was definitely going to be one hectic year.

* * *

And here it is the next chapter in this Story! You all thought I was just going to abandon this didn't you. I apologize for the wait to get chapter three up but I was waiting for some one to help me edit this mess. I am glade I waited though, I originally intended for this story to be before the events of the main show but changed my mind and set this after canon. This will allow me to respond to some of the things from the new volumes and to incorporate my thoughts on where the characters will end up. Though some of them will only be mentioned in passing. I don't know exactly when this takes place but roughly twenty years after the fall of Beacon or so. Everyone ready for who I have planned to be Professors? Also the main team have all appeared on screen now but more on the other two during initiation!

I don't own RWBY which belongs to Rooster Teeth and am making no profit from this.

(I'm writing these authors notes like someone is actually reading them, please review if you have any ideas or comments)


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation Involves What!

Chapter 2: Initiation Involves What?

Light filtered in through the ballroom windows, rays caressing assembled bodies in sleeping bags in various states of slumber. Snores, snuffles, and groans emanated from the sleeping first years. Eyelids fluttered as golden eyes opened squinting into an offending sun beam. With a sigh the owner of the eyes sat up spitting some of the scarlet hair out of her mouth that had found its way in during the night.

Amaranth stretched as the vestiges of sleep fled her limbs and retreated from her mind. While the arrangement of sleeping on the floor had been less than ideal in her mind it still was not the most uncomfortable place she had ever slept in. She busied herself with arranging her belongings into a bag and packing up her sleeping bag. She surreptitiously observed the other students that were up and about and the rest of the ones who were currently rousing themselves for the day. There was the boy who wore that strange leather garment who seemed to be too busy marveling at everything around him to notice what he was doing. She immediately dismissed him from her mind. She kept scanning the students noticing how each one handled their weapons, how they woke up and how they interacted with the other students. Not a single one stood out to her in any meaningful way. Some obviously hadn't picked up their weapon just yesterday but her opinion of them was still low.

 _Remember a Stolz is always above those around them, we are born to be the best of the best._

Amaranth roughly pushed the last of her belongings into her bag standing up and making her way out of the ballroom. She idly glanced at a clock on her way past noting that the time was six thirty. She had plenty of time to get to the cliffs so she could be leisurely about partaking of breakfast and reading herself for whatever the day held in store for her. She stopped by her locker that had been assigned the day before and deposited her bag, checking up on her weapons as she did so, Fäuste des Sturms. The gleaming metal always seemed to instill a peace of mind to her that nothing else could. They were the one thing that was always there for her, never doubting her. Satisfied that her most valued possession was safe she closed the locker and continued to the cafeteria.

Amaranth ate slowly her mind on what would be occurring for the first years initiation. She assumed some type of test for the students combat abilities, this was a school that trained monster hunters. She was confident she could pass and excel at whatever was planned but it never hurt to be prepared. Her thoughts next turned towards the knowledge that all trainee hunters would be put onto teams. She had observed most of the incoming first years and not a single one had made enough of an impression on her for her to desire them to be her partner. She shrugged deciding that the faculty would ensure teams were constructed so that each could be a functioning field unit.

As she finished she reached into her pocket her fingers brushing across a tin packet. Hesitantly, Amaranth withdrew the packet. It was square in shape with tin foil on one side and molded plastic on the other which was shaped around several yellow capsules. Only of of the plastic depositories was empty. Amaranth weighed the packet in her hand her golden eyes unfocused as she thought. Deciding, her motions precise and quick, she snapped one of the yellow capsules out and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes closed as she swallowed waiting, soon enough her muscles seized locking her body into position. She felt a prickling burning sensation rush under her skin before she forced it down. The pain slowly fading to the edges of her senses and the back of her mind. Amaranth schooled her face into one of grim determination, opening her eyes as sparks crackled and electricity dissipated into mid air. She was ready to show Beacon, who Amaranth Stolz was.

* * *

Rook grumbled as her feet dragged her towards the cliff, not ready to face anything Initiation held in store for her this early in the morning. Her new found friend was walking ahead of her a spring in his step as the sun's rays seemed seemed to caress him. Rook hated morning people. Rook's eyes idly wondered over the trees that flanked the path to the cliff. The tall ash, birch, maple, and oaks lending a picturesque quality to the view. The trees formed a great hall supported by twisting and twining wooden columns, roofed in shimmering emeralds. Filtering through the woods Rook head the murmuring of voices, sounding like the conversations of nymphs and dryads. Shaking such fanciful thoughts from her head, she surmised that they were nearing the the cliffs and she could hear the other students. Rook was proven correct when the trees fell back away from the path and a great valley opened up under a blue bird sky.

The rest of the students were gathered between the edge of the woods and the lip of the cliff. The sun light glinted off armour and weapons that had been cleaned and polished last night in preparation. Off to one side of the group stood the Headmistress and blonde man that had been on the stage with her. Both were holding tablets and the man now had white armour lined with gold over his hoodie and jeans. At his waist was a sword sheathed in white metal whose folds indicated a second purpose. Rook looked over to Aurora and noted the sheen of sweet peppering his brow.

"You nervous too dude?" she questioned. He looked over at her then let out a long breath.

"Yeah I am, I know I'm ready, just this is the day we have all been training for. And I don't was to end up with a bunch of losers on my team." Rook nodded

"Well like Red used to tell me, trust your training and you'll do fine. Also do I count as a loser?"

"Definitely" Aurora's reply was deadpan, face twitching as he suppressed a smirk.

"Dick" Rook huffed under breath as she and Aurora merged into the edge of the group that the students had formed opposite the teachers. A chortle signaled that she had been heard. She shifted from on foot to the other and her hands kept reaching to her side brushing the holsters of her weapons as she waited for something to happen. Several minutes passed and no new arrivals appeared from the forest path. Students started to shift attention towards Glynda and the other professor. Finally Glynda stepped towards the students.

"Everyone please line up along the edge of the cliff, places will be marked by metal plates with the Crossed Axes on them." Students shuffled around as they shuffled around complying with the headmistress's order. Rook wondered if this was some sort of test of discipline, because this reminded her of things new recruits would be subjected to when on the first day of the job at the station. Surely a school that trained hunters, the brightest people in the kingdom would not prank the incoming students? She ended up on the end of the line farthest from the two teachers. Aurora was immediately to her right.

"Now I'm sure several of you have heard rumors about the formation of teams. Let me put any misconceptions to rest, your teams will be formed today. In addition, you will also partner up during the course of the day. Your partner will be the first person you make eye contact with when you reach the forest." This last remark caused whispers to run up and down the line of a dozen or so students.

"This is not as bad as it seems, fate works in mysterious ways, especially in the Emerald forest." the blonde man spoke for the first time. His words held reassurance but there was an undercurrent of humor in his tone as well.

"Quite so, Professor Arc and I will be monitoring and grading individuals based on performance. Your mission today is to find a temple in the center of the forest, retrieve a relic from this temple and return to the cliffs. You have three hours to perform this task. Be warned, the creatures of Grimm inhabit the Emerald forest so be prepared to overcome all obstacles or you will die. Now students prepare yourselves the Initiation starts, now." Glynda finished and her eyes fixed on Rook and Rook could see anticipation in the woman's gaze. Rook heard an ominous whirring in the metal below her feet, which then stopped.

"Wha…" Rook was cut off as the catapult plate sprung up, launching its burden into the air. Air rushed by Rook tugging on her hair and clothes as she soared into the sly. Rook couldn't contain herself and whooped as the feeling of freedom overtook her. She looked down watching the trees sail by as she crested her arc and started to plummet back toward the ground, gravity re-establishing control over her. Rook brought her full focus to the approaching tree tops. She frowned, thinking about the way she could land in the forest safely without breaking anything. Her guns didn't have enough of a recoil to slow her down by an appreciable amount. Nor was she strong enough to try and use branches to slow her descent. She could try the whole parkour thing but doubted she would be able to pull it off. So physical abilities were out, that just left her semblance. With that thought she concentrated on the shadows surrounding her body. She reached out and pulled on the shadows causing blackbirds to fly out of the shadows, wings flapping in the burgeoning day. More and more of the birds soared into the air around her. As the birds appeared they flew around, hooking their talons into her coat, beating their wings furiously to slow her descent. She stopped summoning the birds once her coat was covered in them. The birds continued to flap their wings, her and them slowly drifting down through the canopy until she alighted onto the forest floor. The moment she touched down the birds disintegrated into gray and black smoke that drifted for a bit before fading away.

With her feet on the ground Rook surveyed her situation. There were some trees on one side of her, some on the other, and of course, more trees in front of her. She rolled her head back closing her eyes in exasperation. She was an Oum damn city girl, she knew next to nothing about navigating in the woodland. Well they had been told to go towards the center of the forest and she had been catapulted in the right direction so hopefully she ran into someone who firstly, knew where they were going and secondly, someone she could be partners with for the rest of her time at Beacon. With a decision made she set off whistling a jaunty tune, not noticing the shifting as her presence disturbed something in the underbrush.

* * *

Amaranth surveyed her surroundings dispassionately, not heeding the drifting black smoke that wafted past her. She had landed next to several Creeps, wasting no time in eliminating them. She clenched her fist, the metal of Fäuste des Sturms curling as the segmented plates of the gauntlets flexed with her flesh, an extension of her being. The shining silver metal reached up to her elbow where it ended and the skin of her arm began. She brushed some leaves and twigs that had gotten stuck in her martial artists pants and tunic. She would no doubt have to wash them when she got back since the tan material had a habit of collecting assorted filth.

Finished getting her bearings Amaranth set off East, approximately towards the center of the forest . Amaranth strode forward, her boots snapping twigs and rustling leaves as she hiked over the terrain. She grimaced at the additional noise but she did not have enough skills to eliminate the noise. After some indeterminate time Amaranths ears picked up the sound of growling. Before she could identify the location a piercing howl split the air. Amaranth grinned, Beowolves, much more satisfying to kill than Creeps, raising her gauntlets into striking position, intermittent light caressing the yellow that had been worked into the edges of the metal, she approached the sounds of growling and cries of pain and deduced that another student must already be engaged with the pack. This would make a good opportunity to gauge their skills and determine their candidacy for being a partner.

The clearing was filled with wispy dark smoke, originating from the bodies of Beowolves that lay scattered around the clearing. The creatures were still mostly whole, having just recently been slain. Some of the creatures were missing limbs and all had several on the chest. Amaranth took all of this in with a glance, her attention focusing in on the flurry of movement on the opposite side of the clearing. Five Beowolves were clustered in a circle growling as they swiped at the smaller human figure between them. The hunter who was currently engaged was the boy who had been wearing the strange leather armor with a short cape that ended around his elbows and another piece of skirt like leather belted at his waist that ended around his knees. Watching, Amaranth idly noted that his moves were practiced and graceful, ducking and dodging away from the sweeping claws of the beasts. One beowulf attempted to impale the boy it's claws skewering the ground as the hunter leapt onto the arm, using it as a springboard, jumping up to the creators eye level. Twin flashes of light slashed the air as the boys sword and dagger came around relieving the creature of its head. Using his momentum as he returned to the ground the boy pierced the forearm of a beowulf with both his blades pinning it to the earth. He then spun around one heel cracking into the head of the creature whose arm was pinned, breaking its neck, before he dodge back from the remaining three.

Amaranth was impressed by the boys moves, she may have been too hasty in writing him of as useless this morning. He obviously knew how to fight, she could do much worse with a partner. Having decided that he would do, she ran the last remaining distance to the fight. As she was approaching, the boy dashed forward his grey hair sweeping back as he brought his sword across a beowulf's chest, scoring flesh down to the bone. His dagger was brought up and deftly parrying the claws of another beowulf. Amaranth reached the closest monster to her and brought her right fist back, lighting crackling around her fist as the yellow lines inlaid into the metal glowed. Her fist smashed through the rib cage of the beowulf in front of her, the sight of the grey haired hunter cut off by the matted black fur. Amaranth angled her arm, the corpse of the beowulf sliding down off her fist, smacking the ground where it started to smoke. She watched as the boy finished of the last beowulf in a flurry of slashes, having killed one when her vision was blocked.

Amaranth could hear heavy breathing as the boy recovered from his exertions. She finally got a good look at the rest of him now that a mass of Grimm wasn't between him and her. He was around six feet in height, roughly equal to her, his eyes when they meet hers were forest green. The lower half of his face was covered up by a high collar that lead into his shoulder cape. Grey leather jerkin, pants, and boots finished off his look. Amaranths gaze next took note of his armaments, in his right hand was a sword, the head of which was thick and one edged, she also noted that the edge only continued for half the length of the blade before it ended and the blade narrowed, a grove now running along the underside. The whole weapon seemed more like an axe then a sword. His left hand held a dagger, roughly half the length of the sword, its blade brutality serrated along its single edge. She could tell the the weapons were made from good metal and with high quality but she saw not a single hint or seem that gave an indication to if the weapon had another function.

"We're partners now, I'm Amaranth." she stated, sticking out her guantleted hand. The boy brought his dagger to the narrow part of his sword, with a rasp and click the dagger was stored into its place, the blade of the sword now running all to way to the hilt, the lower half serrated just like the dagger. He then brought his left hand up and tapped the back of his fist into her open palm. Amaranth blinked, all of her extensive training had never prepared her for an introduction like this. Pretending that she wasn't confused she continued,

"Right, and you are?", as she was talking the boy had secured his weapon into a loop on his belt the blade catching the light the reached the forest floor through the canopy. He flashed several hand signs at her, she had no idea what he was trying to communicate.

"Never mind then, we don't need to be silent, the Grimm in this area are dispatched. We should continue on, the ruins should be this way", her eyes flashed, irritation clear in her voice as she whipped around her red braid arcing as it trailed the motion. She stalked away missing the both the annoyance, than humor in green eyes as the boy issued a soundless chuckle, following his irate partner through the underbrush.

* * *

A shrill tune split the air, the raucous cacophony created with the sole purpose of filling the silent woods. The tune originated from Rook as she idly wandered in the direction she thought the temple was in. Rook stilled, the sound of her whistling fading out as she focused on a tree. Which side did the moss grow on again, north or south? Her eyes narrowed, this whole mission vexing her, she could walk around downtown Vale and avoid every area where she might be mugged, but out here she might as well be heading for Anima. Rustling branches caught her attention, her hands reached for the butts of her weapons, easing them out of her holsters and turning towards the origin of the sound. Leveling both her barrels at the dancing underbrush her thumbs reached up, cocking the hammers on her weapons.

A dark shape burst from the undergrowth, sunlight illuminating copper hair on top of a muscular figure that was almost a foot taller than her.

"Aurora?", surprise flickered across her face as she lowered the barrels of her guns away from the other hunters chest.

"So it was you making that awful noise." Aurora grunted, reaching up and pulling a twig from his hair. "How many Grimm have you attracted because of that noise?"

"Just you" her glib response punctuated by a growl behind her. Whipping around, her eyes meet the scarlet orbs of a boarbatusk, its hate filled gaze fixed on her as it jumped, curling into a ball and spinning rapidly. Snapping her weapons up, shots rang out, her bullets bouncing harmlessly off the rotating Grimm's armour. The boarbatusk landed, the force of its spin launching it towards Rook like a cannonball. Gritting her teeth, Rook prepared to take a hit head on, unable to move out of the way in time. An orange barrier suddenly materialized, the boarbatusk bouncing of the barrier like a ball hitting a building. Rook was just aware of being inside a dome made of orange light before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. A body blurred past her Aurora's axe head glinting in the sunlight. Arcing across the sky the axe ended its swing in the unprotected belly of the boarbatusk. Aurora wrenched his weapon free, black smoke starting to rise from the corpse behind him.

"Woah, nice one." Rook gasped the, adrenaline fading from her body now that the danger was over. She definitely knew why Aurora had been let into Beacon.

"Thanks, though it was kinda a problem you created. Next time you get to deal with it." swinging his axe up onto his shoulder Aurora strode back towards her.

"So, uhh, do you know how to get to the temple?" Rook asked sheepishly, reloading her weapons to avoid meeting Aurora's eyes.

"Yeah, is that why you were whistling? To attract another student?" Aurora queried.

"Nope, that was cause I was bored!" the snap of her weapons chamber closing punctuated her sentence. Silence followed and she turned toward Aurora. His brow twitching, his face contorted into shock and disbelief.

"So you whistle loud enough to be heard from the cliffs, in a Grimm filled forest, because you were bored, and I thought being thrown off a cliff was gonna be the craziest thing that happened today." the sound of a palm smacking a forehead followed that statement.

"When you put it like that, you make me sound like one of those losers you were afraid of this morning." her arms were crossed over her chest, and she focused on the almost completely dispersed carcass.

"You're definitely different then what I was worried about." Aurora glanced at the pouting girl and he quirked his lips. "But that should a good thing, at least we will never be bored."

"Yeah! Let's get to that temple partner." her cheery attitude had returned, her fist waving in the air.

"Right I think it should be this way." Aurora set off, his long stride quickly carrying him to the edge of the clearing.

"You think!" Rook cried as she followed

"Shut it Perry Mason, you didn't have a clue till I got here."

"Hey!"

The sound of good natured ribbing followed as the two newly minted partners set off to complete the rest of their initiation.

* * *

The ruins were rather unimpressive ounce found, just an old stone circle with a couple of columns in it. Aside from the crumbling stone that had weathered countless seasons, several scores and scorches marked the stones, indications that these ruins were visited by more than just the weather. One such pair of visitors was currently wandering the ruins, Amaranths gaze fixed on the items on the pedestals instead of looking toward her so far silent partner. While meaningless conversation held no interest to her, some basic form of communication would be nice. She looked over to the source of her irritation, he too was also browsing a selection of items. She noticed that no pedestal was empty there were also two kinds of an object throughout the temple. Her body was pulled as if by gravity towards one object in particular, it was a Mistralian fan, the shape vividly reminding her of home. As her fingers brushed the paper material her partner entered her vision, looking down at the object as well. His green eyes meet her and he gave her a thumbs up, that stupid half mask on the lower half of his face covering any expression his mouth was making.

"Hey! Aurora it's someone besides a Grimm out here." a cheery voice broke the air, Amaranth and her partner both turned, two other figure approaching from the tree line. Amaranth didn't recall noticing either of the two before but she had probably deposited them into her 'beneath notice' category. It seemed she would have to drastically change that category since the three people around her definitely did not belong there. Since the other two had arrived at the temple second to her they must be good. One was a boy well over six feet in height with copper colored hair and he was casually holding an axe on his shoulder. The other was a girl with curly black hair pulled into a ponytail and an overly large black trench coat.

"Hello! So this is the temple and these are the relics." the boy mused his eyes sweeping over the area, taken note of the varied and colorful objects on display. "Ones missing, yours?" His eyes glanced toward Amaranth and her partner. Before Amaranth could respond, the boy beside her shifted his hands into a rapid series of signs.

"Rude. We weren't that far behind you." eyes widened as three pairs looked over to who had spoken. The black haired girl was frowning towards Amaranths partner who quickly flashed a few signs at her.

"Yeah I can understand you, what's your name by the way, I'm Rook?" sticking out her hand expectantly, her partner responded before shaking the girls.

"Nice to meet you Ash, Aurora have you picked out a relic yet?" Rook didn't notice Amaranth's incredulous face, her partner was a mute! That was why he didn't talk, Amaranth suddenly felt very foolish, not a sensation she appreciated.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a sec." Aurora, the axe wielding boy Amaranth connected, grumbled his expression thoughtful. "How about, this one!" His hand swiped out, snatching the other fan from the pedestal. He turned and winked towards Amaranth as he pocketed the item. It seemed Aurora had also figured out that pairs of items assigned teams. She felt that this was much better then leaving that to providence, her teammates all seemed relatively skilled and intelligent, that was exactly what she wanted from them.

"Ash wants you guys to know that he thinks we should group up and head towards the cliffs." Rook called her grey eyes flicking between the two red heads.

"Indeed, Grimm will be less of a threat." Amaranth confirmed, striding towards the edge of the ruins closest to the cliffs. Just as the group of students reached the clearing surrounding the temple distant gunfire floated along the breeze. Amaranth stilled discerning which way the shots came from before continuing on. Rook was chatting with Ash, the grey haired boy glad to have someone who could understand what he was saying. Aurora positioned himself behind the two, one eye on the woods around them and the other watching the two in front of him. Amaranth forged on at the front determined to reach the cliffs and complete her mission. Off in the distance the four students could hear the occasional howls, cracks, and explosions that indicated other students were engaged with the Grimm. Seemingly in no time at all the group reached the base of the cliffs.

Screech! The caw of a Nevermore split the air, Amaranths gaze darted up locking on to the giant creature as it swooped overhead. The ringing of steel and clicks sounded out behind her as her comrades readied themselves, weapons bared. Two gunshots rang out, puffs of black feathers drifting from the creature where the shots hit.

"Those peashooters of yours won't do much good versus that thing Rook." Aurora's voice punctuated by another shot and puff of feathers as Rook further illustrated his point. The Nevermore circled around, stilling its flight and flapping both wings sharply forwards at the students on the ground. Feathers, with the quills pointed like spears rained down, Amaranths cry of duck sounding out right as the feathers impacted the ground around them. The hunters nimbly sidestepped, dodged, and jumped over the feathers, until one clipped Rook her Aura flashing black as she spun, the force of the blow flinging her to the side and away from another feather. As the rain of feathers ended Aurora clicked a button on the haft of his axe the head lighting into flame, he held the button the flames growing until the axe was engulfed in fire. Roaring he swung, the flames arcing out and slashing a wing. Smoke wreathed that side of the Nevermore, cries of fury and pain escaping its throat. Unfortunately Aurora's attack did not have the effect he had hoped for, now the Nevermore was angry and could still fly.

"Cover me, I need time!" Amaranths commanding voice carried across the battlefield, Ash mockingly saluted before dashing towards a tree, leaping he caught the first branch and flipped up, making his way towards the top. He had not fired any type of shot, it seemed he lacked any type of range with his weapon. Coughs reached Amaranths ears as Rook staggered to her feet on hand clutching the side where the feather a clipped her. The other gripped her revolver tightly. The Nevermore had once again circled around it's path low, aimed directly at the weakest member of the team. Amaranth closed her eyes, breathing deep she reached for the power coursing just under her skin, the same power that had lingered there since this morning. Her eyes opening, sparking a brighter shade of gold then normal, lifting her right hand to shoulder height, like she was going to throw a spear, Amaranth channeled the power towards her hand. Crackling lightning ran along her arm, gathering in her fist, her eyes glowed as she shaped the gathering power into a long javelin. Meanwhile the Nevermore dived, beak open ready to scope up Rook and devour her. Rook faltered, unable to gather the strength to move, she channeled her remaining aura into her semblance. A flock of black birds fluttered from Rook ruffling her clothes and hair as they appeared. The birds attacked the larger avian's face, causing it to close its scarlet eyes. If the Nevermore had kept its eyes open it would have seen, thru the wings and bodies of the semblance generated birds, a yellow streak as Amaranth released her lighting bolt disintegrating the Nevermore's head, the rest of the body dissipating into black smoke.

Amaranth turned from the smoking corpse tracing the furrow left in the ground by the giant body. She had barely noticed it but a grey form had tackled Rook out of the way just as the Nevermore hit the ground. Groaning guided Amaranth to two bodies, Rook and Ash were lying on the ground, the noise coming from Rook.

"My body has been run over by a truck, you're gonna need a shovel to move me from this spot." Rooks eyes were closed as she said this, her body splayed out in an unflattering pose. Ash rolled to his feet, dusting himself off and raising a brow at Amaranth. She just rolled her eyes and roughly grabbed Rooks arm yanking her upright. Aurora jogged over axe in hand, surveying the sky for anymore giant avians intent on devouring.

"Well I don't know about you guys but the sooner we get up those cliffs the better in my opinion. I really hate flying things trying to kill me." huffs punctuated every couple of words,as he tried to catch his breath. "By the way that was a shocking attack, Amaranth"

Silence, then a smack as Ash's hand meet his face, the only visible reaction of the other three to Auroras pun.

"Agreed, before Grimm or puns kill us." Rook finally wheezed, limping towards the cliffs.

"You were the only one who is almost dead from the Grimm." Aurora pointed out as he grabbed her arm, draping it around his shoulders.

"Emphasis on Grimm, your pun could still make casualties." was fired back. Amaranth and Ash followed the bickering two, this was definitely going to be an interesting four years with these three as her teammates.

 _A Stolz has no need for others, they lead at the front and the rest follow, drawn in the wake of greatness._

"The day's still young, I might rack up some caw-sualties yet."

"Seriously!"

* * *

Rook rubbed her ribs as she shuffled in the assembly hall, they had started to hurt less once her aura had recharged but she was pretty sure she still had a bruise there. Aurora stood by her side listening as Glynda announced the freshmen teams with their leaders.

"...will be known as team DAWN, lead by Deviline Blaine." Glynda announced, applause resounding as a boy with short turquoise hair was congratulated by his teammates as they made their way offstage. The team before that had been team AZUR but Rook had been grumbling to Aurora when they had been on stage and hadn't gotten a good look at them. The two other students that they had finished initiation with were on the opposite side of the ballroom. Amaranth had been distant since the final fight, Ash had come stopped by the infirmary when Rook was getting a checkup after the forest but hadn't seen him since.

"Mauve Hyacinth, Ireland Drakken, Umber Dianthus, and Veridian Lichen, please come forward. Having retrieved the twin mugs, you will be working together from this moment on as Team MUIV (mauve), lead by Mauve Hyacinth." This last team was dominated by a hulking bear faunus, his round ears perched atop a wild mane of brown hair. He easily stood head and shoulders over everyone else on the team. Next in height reaching the giants shoulders was a girl with long purple hair tied back, with yellow feathers sweeping back from her temples in some kind of crest. Rook couldn't guess what kind of bird faunus the girl was. Another hand clapped the purple haired girls shoulder, the hand was attached to another shorter girl with piercing Jade eyes, light also glinted of emerald markings littering her skin that Rook couldn't get a good look at from this distance. The final member was a snow leopard faunus his tail lazily swishing behind him and his hair was the same mottled grey and white. Glasses reflected the stage light obscuring his eyes.

"And Finally, Rook Black, Aurora Ray, Amaranth Stolz, and Ash Hunter please take the stage. You successfully retrieved the Mistral Fans and from this moment on you will be working together as team AAAR (air) lead by, Amaranth Stolz!"

Applause filtered through to Rook as she looked over at Amaranth, the girl wore her typical stoic expression, nothing betraying what she was thinking. Rook could agree with Glynda's decision, Amaranth had displayed a clear head and choices that brought the rest of them up the cliff. Who knew what these next four years had in store for them, but Rook was excited to find out.

* * *

 **A/n Notes**

And there we have it, finally done. I really wanted to get this out sooner but got distracted and then had exams to study for (in reality if I had out a fourth of the time I spent on video games into this it would have been out two weeks ago). I hope I caught all the errors, my first draft had Ozpin in it, I forgot I changed the timeline to twenty some years later. I think I will get some good writing and feedback at Thanksgiving break so hopefully this story will improve, I also want to publish one more chapter before the break.

On to the story, yes Juane is a Professor because if he survives he would totally help others like Phyrra helped him. The others will come in next chapter some old fan favorites. If you have read Alolan Charmanders story FADE: Legacy then you can guess who they might be. Characters, Amaranth is going to be really similar to Laxus from fairy tail with less off screen development. Also I developed her fighting style after watching Hazel go at it in the Volume if that gives anyone any hints. She originally was a sword and shield warrior but I like this rendition better. We got three of the groups semblances now, Ash's will be reviled later, its not particularly powerful but his and Rooks are my two favorites. Can't figure put the third one we've seen hint,blank kinesis. Team MUIV will be a second team, they toke on a life of their own when I created them and now will be greater players in the story then originally intended, but they bad ass 'nough said. Finally relics and the Nevermore fight were kinda forced but I wanted to showcase team AAARs weaknesses a little bit, and cool relics are hard.

Read and Review please, feedback if appreciated. I own nothing and all rights to RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.


End file.
